Tenshi Houshi
by Kinneko
Summary: A hell hole was placed in his hand. His hand is a curse. He was killed by this curse, and Sango will do anything to get him back. -- Sango-Miroku R
1. Prologue

~*Story Dedicated to Sarah, Story Inspired by Mikaila and Druihd*~  
  
Tenshi Houshi  
  
Prologue  
  
The rising sun rose slowly from behind the thick forest of trees, casting its deep orange glow across the lush green fields of grass which basked in a glory of their own. Birds chirped awaiting the day to begin. Demons rose from their nests to hunt for their morning meal. Humans still slept peacefully, not to awaken for many more hours. But one was awake. He had been unable to sleep, his night had been torturous.  
  
"It's almost time..." Miroku said, his voice shaking with fear and emotion. Tears already were ready to fall as he lifted his cursed hand to look at it. A small jolt of black lightning erupted from one finger, dancing to the other. He clenched his fist tightly as he stood, quickly pulling his robes on. Slowly so as not to wake her slumbering form, he walked to the girl he could never tell he loved so deeply. He knelt next to Sango and lifted a hand to gently run it through her deep dark brown hair. A tear slid down his eye, his cheek, finally reaching his chin before falling further. Sango whined softly as the tear hit her own cheek. Miroku wiped the tear away with his thumb before leaning down, brushing his lips against her soft ones.  
  
With a gasp, Sango's eyes shot open and she started to jump back. Upon seeing Miroku's frightened face with tears going down his face at an incredible pace, she instead gently grabbed his shoulders pushing him back from her. She sat up on her knees, not a hint of embarrassment in her.  
  
"Houshi-sama, doshda no?" she asked quietly, not wanting to wake their comrades. Miroku swallowed roughing before grabbing his staff and standing. Sango gasped softly covering her mouth with her hand as she saw a spark erupt from his cursed hand.  
  
"Sango, sayonara."  
  
Sango felt her eyes widen slowly in a shock she'd never felt before. It was worse then finding out Naraku had tricked her, worse then when Kohaku was forced to fight her, worse then thinking she had lost Kirara that one time. A knot so tight in her stomach formed that she wanted to scream. Her throat was dry now, her voice was lost. Her legs and arms were numb.  
  
Miroku pushed the door to the side and began walking out into the sun baked land. Hours passed, and he was already miles away from any villages. He stopped and looked around. Flowers of beautiful and exotic colors covered the land. A gentle scent emitted from them. He smiled sadly. This would be a fine place to die.  
  
"Houshi-sama!"  
  
Miroku turned around gritting his teeth as he stepped back, his cursed hand hidden deep within his robes.  
  
"Sango, yamero!" he shouted. Sango stopped immediately and leaned against a tree to catch her breathe. Her kimono was dirty around the bottom making it obvious that she had run not being careful where she went. Her hair was as it normally was, except the fact it wasn't pulled back and had a few tangles in it. Tears threatened to fall from her face.  
  
"Sango, leave," he said a little softer turning around, placing his back to her. Sango sobbed softly covering her mouth to try and hide the sounds. Ignoring the request, she left the tree's side going to his. She stopped behind him and tightly wrapped her trembling arms around his slim waist. She buried her face into the back of his robes letting her tears fall.  
  
"Please, Sango, don't do this," he pleaded feeling tears well up into his already sore eyes again. "Don't..."  
  
"I love you."  
  
Miroku gasped sharply, his eyes widening in pure surprise to her sudden confession. "S-Sango..."  
  
"Houshi-sama, if you die... if you die, please, take me with you! I couldn't bear living without you!"  
  
Miroku bit his lip feeling her arms tighten around his chest as she began crying again. It was happening so quickly, it made him dizzy. Miroku turned around pulling the crying girl into his arm, still keeping his cursed arm as far from her as possible.  
  
"Sango," he whispered to her. Sango lifted her head and closed her eyes tightly as she met his lips. Her tears slowly stopped as she relaxed into his arms, loving the feel of his soft lips against hers in the chaste kiss. Miroku resisted the urge to scream as a hot white pain shot through his hand.   
  
"I love you, too," he whispered reaching his hand behind her head to pull her into a deeply passionate kiss. Sango moaned softly feeling his warm, sweet tongue slide into her mouth pressing around anywhere it could reach in a frenzy of hurry. She complied with his actions beginning to move her arms up around his neck when it all suddenly stopped. She felt his arms release her and push her back. She cried out hitting the earth and rolling a few times until she stopped. She sat up quickly lifting her head only to choke on her air. Miroku stepped back further, gritting his teeth until they hurt. Black lightning was flowing over his entire hand now. He groaned loudly as he fought to keep stepping back.  
  
"Get... away!" he shouted at Sango. He couldn't let her die, not now. He tried to move away as she stood. He was relieved seeing the hanyou leap from the forest.  
  
"Sango, get back!" Inu Yasha shouted as he raced for her. Miroku lifted his head letting out a blood curdling groan as a black light erupted from his hand. An incredible wind began pulling everything for miles around towards him. Inu Yasha wrapped an arm securely around Sango as she screamed, struggling to get back to Miroku.  
  
Miroku fell backwards as the earth began to sink beneath him into a deep crater. Tears fell down his cheeks uncontrollably. He had no heir. His lineage was now and forever destroyed.  
  
"Damn you to hell, Naraku," he whispered feeling his body beginning to be pulled into the hell hole in his cursed hand. He screamed in agony.  
  
Sango screamed finally pulling out of Inu Yasha's arms. She ran, jumping down towards Miroku's vague figure which was hidden in the black light. She shut her eyes tightly as she landed onto the soft dirt in the bottom of the crater. She looked around for any sign of her beloved. Gasping softly, she reached out to touch the golden staff stuck deep into the dirt. Tears flooded down her face. How did this happen, she thought. It had happened so fast... his confession, his love... now he was gone.  
  
Her teeth gritted together as she sat up to her knees pulling the staff close to her trembling body. Her mind flashed with images of him. Closing her eyes tightly, she stood up and began to climb out of the grave.  
  
"Damn you to hell, Naraku," she whispered, vowing to kill him.  
  
Translations:  
  
"Houshi-sama, doshda no?" - "Sir Monk, what's the matter?"  
  
"Sango, sayonara." - "Good bye, Sango."  
  
"Sango, yamero!" - "Stop, Sango!" 


	2. Silent Message

A/N: If anyone's wondering, Tenshi Houshi means Angel Monk.  
  
Tenshi Houshi  
  
Chapter One  
  
Silent Message  
  
Sango untied the weak obi around her kimono letting it slide down her body onto the floor. She leaned back up to slide on her demon exterminator attire. After barely brushing her hair, she pulled it up into a ponytail. She walked to the corner grabbing Hiraikotsu which had a golden staff wedged in between it.  
  
"And just where do you think you're going?" Inu Yasha asked, stepping inside the hut to block the doorway. Shippo snored softly as Kagome sat up.  
  
"Sango-chan... is something the matter?"  
  
Sango let the tears fall down her face.  
  
"Where's Miroku?" Shippo asked sitting up with his hair wild and going in every direction, like all children's hair is when they wake up. Kagome set a hand on his head to smooth out the soft red hair.  
  
"Obvious some people didn't care about Houshi-sama," Sango whispered bitterly walking on. When she came to Inu Yasha she grabbed his shoulder to push him away. Inu Yasha stood his ground not budging.  
  
"Sango, just because Miroku's gone doesn't mean you can take Naraku on yourself."  
  
"Well if you won't help me then I have to! I will avenge him, along with Kohaku and my father and my comrades, and I won't let you stop me!"  
  
Inu Yasha jumped back as Sango swung Hiraikotsu towards him, instead hitting the door sending chips and splinters of wood everywhere. Ignoring Inu Yasha, she continued out into the daylight.  
  
"Kirara!" she called out. The small fire cat ran out of the hut mewing softly. Sango stopped letting Kirara transform at her side. She quickly leapt onto her back as they set off into the sky. Sango glanced back towards the village. Was it really a good idea to leave without Inu Yasha and the others...?  
  
Kirara roared loudly breaking her train of thought. With a burst of flame behind them, they rode out in a desperate search for Naraku.  
  
Hours passed and night was soon to come. Sango's body was tired and slightly ached from the crying earlier that morning. She kept telling herself, she had to be strong, she had to be brave. Miroku was ready to die, so would she be. If she died in the battle against Naraku, she might be able to join her beloved. But...  
  
According to Buddha, life was a never ending cycle of life and death. Miroku would be reborn in another body... eventually. But, when Kikyo died, Kagome was born with her soul 500 years later. Would it take Miroku that long? She would definitely die if that were his fate. She would die and join him in the afterlife.  
  
Sango's eyes slowly slid shut before snapping open again. She was exhausted and tired, not to mention hungry. She looked around and spotted a village near by. "Kirara, land down there. We need rest." Kirara roared in response as she began her decent. The villagers cried fearfully at the site of Kirara as she neared them. As she landed, she transformed into her smaller version.  
  
"What business do ye have here?" an old man asked. Sango let Kirara hop onto her shoulder.  
  
"Will you not give a demon slayer shelter for a single night? I'm on a mission that may very well depend on the rest of Japan's survival."  
  
The man laughed gingerly, thinking of the mission as a joke. "No need to exaggerate, come, come! You may stay here for the night!"  
  
Sango bowed thanking him before following him into the inn. He led her to fairly large room and left her. Sango settled herself in a corner a moment taking in the silence. For some reason, she couldn't sleep. Eventually she slipped her kimono back on and pulled Miroku's staff from Hiraikotsu. She settled back into the corner with Kirara in her lap and the staff securely placed in her arms. Slowly her mind slipped into darkness.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Sango."  
  
Sango's head shot up at the warm voice. It couldn't be... could it? She stood quickly dropping the staff which disappeared before it touched the floor.  
  
"Houshi-sama?!" she called out running into the hall way. Night had fallen. She heard him call out her name again, louder this time. Her pace quickened as she could soon make out his silhouette through the screen doors. She pushed the door aside, her breathe catching in her throat. He was there. He was really there!  
  
His face had a sad, yet happy and mischievous look upon his face. She smiled softly and took a step towards him as his arms opened up to her.  
  
"Houshi-sama!" she cried as she ran to him, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. She sniffled softly against his shoulder as comfort and reassurance filled her. She closed her eyes feeling his hands tugging on her kimono. She reached up with her own hands grabbing his robes and managed to pull them down to his waist holding them in place as she lifted her head meeting his lips.  
  
She felt her kimono slip down exposing her shoulder. The cloth stopped at her elbow and he pulled her close to prevent it from falling further. Sango laid her cheek against his shoulder as his arms moved securely around her waist. He began speaking. That's when it hit her.  
  
She couldn't hear him, yet his lips were moving. Tears welled into her eyes.  
  
"Bara no kibou."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sango shot up straight breathing heavily. Was it only a dream? Tears slid down her cheeks as she filled with grief. She reached for the staff she'd dropped when she noticed something. Her kimono was pulled off of her shoulder. Could it have been real? No, she thought, he's dead.  
  
A sudden beam of light blinded her. She cracked an eye open looking out the window. Sun rise. It was time she left and continued on her mission to kill Naraku. 


	3. Haunting Dreams

Tenshi Houshi  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Haunting Dreams  
  
Morning had passed quickly, or at least it seemed to Sango that it did. She was still too grieved from Miroku's death to eat much, although she knew she needed to eat badly for her own well being. But in her dream... what had he meant? All she understood were his last words, Bara no Kibou. Rose of Hope? What did it mean?  
  
"Kirara, we need to land soon," she whispered to the fire cat. From the lack of food, Sango could barely stay conscious. She laid her head down into the soft yellow fur and closed her eyes. She wrapped her arms around Kirara's neck as they landed. She felt Kirara keep walking at a gentle pace, being careful not to let Sango slip off.  
  
She heard feet running quickly towards her, although she had no clue who or what might be following her. She felt her body being lifted and thrown gently over a shoulder. A stand of hair tickled her nose causing her eyes to open. The person began walking when she noticed the tail swishing idly on his back.  
  
"Kouga?" she called out in surprise lifted her head.   
  
"Ah, so you aren't dead," he joked. Sango sat up sliding from his grasp. Almost instantly she sank to her knees. Kouga shook his head as Kirara ran over nuzzling Sango's cheek affectionately.  
  
"So where's Inukoro?" he asked as she weakly stood. Sango averted her gaze and leaned against Kirara who began walking alongside Kouga; probably back to his small camp.  
  
"Back at the village," she whispered finally looking at him. She stared at him a moment. He had that look he had when he was around Kagome, only there was more gentleness in it. "Is something the matter?"  
  
Kouga smirked and crossed his arms. It was then Sango noticed the huge gash in his arm that was partly covered in bandages. "No, why do you ask?"  
  
Sango glared at him, knowing he was playing with her. "You look like a love-struck fool."  
  
Kouga chuckled softly and glanced at his arm. "I don't think I'll be bothering Kagome that much any more."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
Kouga sighed, "Because my heart belongs to another now."  
  
Sango's mouth dropped slightly open with surprise. "Who-when-why?"  
  
Kouga smirked again and continued forward. "Ayame, last week, various," he answered in order. Sango regained her posture and continued to hold onto Kirara for support.  
  
"Various?" she questioned loudly, obviously still in surprise. Kouga shook his head laughing.  
  
"It's a long story, but in a nut shell, I ran into Kagura, got beat to a pulp because I was having to defend all my wolves since there were other demons attacking as well, so I was out numbered. She eventually left after leaving my arm horribly broken. Ginta and Hakkaku were barely able to drag me back into the forest. That's when she came. She had scented my blood all the way from the mountains. She said she was too worried to not come, so when she arrived she began to heal me. After being with her those few days, she stole my heart. I'm almost mad at myself..."  
  
"That seemed to be in much more detail than a nut shell would be," Sango accused softly. Kouga laughed again.  
  
"Well too bad, I got carried away. So where are you headed off to? I'd expect you to be with the others."  
  
Sango almost froze, but pushed herself to continue. Kouga glanced at her suspiciously.  
  
"Sango?"  
  
Saying her name felt strange. He'd never really said it actually. He'd never really even taken in her presence while he was around Kagome.  
  
"Where's Kagome? Inu Yasha? That monk?"  
  
Sango slid to her knees. Kirara crouched down letting Sango set her head against her. Kouga knelt onto one knee in front of her with a confused expression.  
  
"Did something... happen to them?"  
  
Sango managed a nod, barely containing her tears. "Do you remember the monk with a Kazaana in his right hand?"  
  
"The one that sucked up all the Gokurakuchou?"  
  
"Hai, the same. His Kazaana took his life."  
  
Kouga's eye twitched as the woman in front of him trembled. So the monk hit the bucket, eh? She seemed grieved by it.  
  
"So why are you traveling on your own?"  
  
When she didn't respond he slowly lifted a hand brushing a lock of her hair behind her ear.  
  
"He's gone!" she choked out. Kouga jumped back as she leapt upon him, grasping his waist and setting her face against his chest. He quickly set his arms to the side, a deep red blush covering his face.  
  
"Wh-wh-what are you doing?!" he said loudly. His face darted back and forth, afraid of watching eyes. When he sensed none, he started to relax. This was fine-nothing was wrong with this picture! He was simply... simply comforting a grieved woman who was having... having a catharsis about her dead love. Yeah! That's it!  
  
Kouga sighed and gently patted Sango's back. "You... loved him, didn't you?"  
  
Sango nodded and quickly pulled away. "A-anno..."  
  
"It's alright," Kouga smiled sweetly and helped her up. "Why don't you come to my camp? I can cook some of our catch for you. You need to eat to keep up your strength, you know."  
  
Sango nodded and slowly climbed onto Kirara who followed Kouga into the thick forest.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sango reluctantly took a bite from the boar Kouga had roasted over the fire. It's savory flavor flared in her mouth. Fire erupted in her throat sending a whole feeling of warmth down her body. Wanting to relish the taste again, she continued. After what seemed about half an hour, she stopped eating from the limb and gasped for air.  
  
"I take it you were hungry?" Sango heard the voice followed by soft ripples of laughter. She looked up at the three wolf demons eyeing her.  
  
"S-sorry... I haven't eaten in a few days. In my hunger, I guess I forgot my manners."  
  
Kouga snorted loudly throwing his head back a bit and rolling his eyes. "That was nothing. I had to keep these two morons from eating in front of you."  
  
"Why?" she asked raising a brow. She looked at Ginta and Hakkaku who were listening quietly.  
  
"Well, we eat differently..." Kouga answered.  
  
"Yes!" Ginta voice shot up as he joined the conversation. "We eat the food much faster!"  
  
"So that other demons can't steal it!" Hakkaku joined. Kouga slapped his forehead.  
  
"We tear it apart and..." their voices continued but Sango looked to Kouga for some sort of help. Kouga smirked and looked at her pleading and confused eyes.  
  
"Raw," he mouthed. Sango crinkled her nose at the thought of eating an uncooked animal and lied against Kirara's still transformed state.  
  
"You don't mind if I rest, do you?" she asked.   
  
"Not at all!" Kouga replied as he reached for something. Sango watched as he pulled out a large fur and set it over her. The cold left her quickly.  
  
"What is this?" she asked touching the brittle, yet soft fur.  
  
"Bear," he answered walking back to the others. Sango nodded and snuggled against Kirara while holding the fur to her body. A peaceful sleep eluded her as she slipped into darkness.  
  
*~*~*  
  
How did she end back up at the inn? Maybe she never met Kouga in the woods... but maybe she was just dreaming again. But, she could smell, feel, even taste the air around her. It had to be real...  
  
"Sango."  
  
No, she thought. She knelt grasping her forehead. Not again...  
  
"Go away... leave me alone!" she shouted. She felt a hand on her shoulder.   
  
"Sango, it's alright..."  
  
She could hear him! She started to get up when his hand gently pressed her hip back down. He was kneeling near her with a serene look on his face. As she turned over he pulled her head into his lap. Sango smiled up at him as she reached up to hold onto his neck.  
  
"Houshi-sama..." she whispered happily. Even if this was a dream... it was an escape from reality. His face stayed the same but his eyes seemed to tremble in sadness as he reached down her caress her cheek.  
  
"Shinju no Sachi," he whispered quietly. Sango gasped as his image began to disappear.  
  
"No, don't go!" she shouted leaping up for him.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Sango, Sango wake up!"  
  
Sango screamed making everyone in the vacinity cringe. Her eyes snapped open and she found herself staring into two golden eyes.  
  
"Sango-chan?"  
  
She turned to look at Kagome, with Shippo on her shoulder. She looked like she'd been crying. Kouga was laying against a tree with his eyes half closed, obviously exhausted. Ginta and Hakkaku lay cuddled together against a tree, using each other's shoulders and head as a pillow. They looked so innocent that way.  
  
"Are you okay?" Inu Yasha asked. Sango stared at him a moment.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked instead. Inu Yasha smirked.  
  
"You didn't think we'd let you try to take on Naraku yourself, did you?"  
  
Sango covered her face feeling tears well up. "A-Arigato... Inu Yasha, Kagome-chan... arigato." She wiped her eyes and lifted her head from Kirara's side. "Arigato, Kouga."  
  
"Think nothin' of it..." Kouga muttered blinking his eyes sheepishly. Sango smiled at him an shook her head.  
  
"You're just bored because Ayame isn't here, aren't you?"  
  
"Yep..."  
  
"Ayame?" Kagome whispered, confused. "Isn't she the wolf that wanted you to be her mate?"  
  
"Yep... the love of my life..." Kouga sighed happily.  
  
"Ignore him," Sango joked, "he's just a love-struck fool."  
  
Kouga sighed again closing his eyes.  
  
"Yep." 


	4. Strength

Tenshi Houshi  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Strength  
  
Sango eyed the area cautiously, uncertain whether she should go there or not. It would be different... now that he was gone.  
  
"Sango-chan!" Kagome called out from the hot spring. "Why don't you come in?"  
  
Sango sighed sadly and stepped into the warm water. Without a sound she dipped down below the water. She closed her eyes and let the water relax her tired muscles. Kagome began talking, but she didn't seem to hear her. Her eyes glazed over as she sank further into the water, letting its warmth cover her mouth and stop just at her nose. Ripples formed from her slow breathing.  
  
Her vision flared white a moment, and she heard crackling. Fire?  
  
Just as quickly as the image had come, it was gone. She stood abruptly from the spring and left to dress back into her taijiya attire. Afterwards, she headed back to the small camp where the others were. Maybe Inu Yasha was right, maybe she couldn't take Naraku on herself. Then again, where there's a will... there's a way, right?  
  
She stopped along the trail noticing Kouga leaning against a tree. One leg was straight, while the other was set backwards propped against the trunk of the tree. His arms were crossed and his head was bowed to where his bangs covered his eyes.  
  
"Doshda?" she asked quietly. For a second, she could have sworn she saw his ears twitch. He lifted his head with his eyes as wide as a child in a candy store's. She watched as he quickly took a few steps back and opened his arms as if about to hug something.  
  
She jumped hearing a loud squeal and a blur of white. Kouga easily caught the falling figure and spun around earning more squeals of surprise and delight.  
  
"Ayame!" Kouga yelled happily, continuing to spin.  
  
"Put me down!"  
  
Kouga gave it one last spin before finally setting the young wolf princess down.  
  
"But I was lonely," he said innocently, desperately trying not to laugh. "How would you have acted?"  
  
Ayame opened her mouth to answer, but found no words to support her. Kouga bit his lip as a blast of air went through his nose, letting out a sound remarkably close to a snort. High-pitched and short laughs began erupting from his tightly closed throat until he couldn't contain it. Ayame laughed lightly as he started to calm back down.  
  
"You seem awfully strange today..." she mused out loud as she gently grabbed his arm to examine it.  
  
"Yeah, I guess," Kouga agreed with a strange smile, "I've felt this way since Kagome gave me that stuff earlier. I think she called it chocolate. That small kitsune pup seemed to have a liking to it, but it's making me feel so... so..."  
  
"Energetic?"  
  
Kouga and Ayame turned to Sango who was smiling, obviously trying not to laugh at the hyper active wolf prince. She couldn't resist the small giggle as Kouga grabbed Ayame lifting her into the air and pulling her close. They looked so... happy...  
  
A sudden dread filled her. She remembered Miroku. A monk, a lech, a player, there were many names she and her companions had made for him, but she missed him so much...  
  
She suddenly found herself taking in huge gulps of air to find relief from the tight feeling in her chest. Her eyes burned with a desire to shed tears. No, she thought, I won't spend my life grieving over him! Her body burned with anxiety and began to tremble. What was wrong with her? She'd gotten upset at times, but never this badly...  
  
Right before Kouga could ask if she was alright, she spun around and ran.  
  
She shut her eyes tightly ignoring the need to stop running. Why was he haunting her? Why wouldn't he leave her alone in peace? She reached up grabbing Hiraikotsu as she passed the camp where the sleeping Inu Yasha and Shippo were. She ran past them not caring if they awoke. She had to get away. It hurt to much to be around them. She was of no use. She would have to defeat Naraku on her own... after all.  
  
"Why?!" she screamed thrusting Hiraikotsu outward, sending it further than she ever remembered. Trees flew up high in favor of her anger and frustration, only to fall back down. Sango screamed the phrase again catching the boomerang in mid-air.  
  
"Why did you leave me?! Answer me, damnit!"  
  
Sango rammed her fist into a tree, making a small dent in it. Blood trickled down her fist in a small stream. She ignored the pain and continued her massacre on the forest. Her cries went for miles, although it was mostly ignored.  
  
After what seemed hours to her, she planted the edge of Hiraikotsu into the dirt and leaned against it. Slowly, her body slid down to the ground, beads of perspiration forming on her face. She sobbed softly as she brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around herself. Why wouldn't the pain go away? Her only comfort was sleep... when he came to visit her...  
  
She regretfully closed her eyes, hoping to have a comforting dream.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Her head shot up hearing a scream. Her eyes widened as she glanced around. A fire? How?  
  
She stood from her spot against a tree and grabbed Hiraikotsu.  
  
"Kagome-chan, Ayame-chan?! Kouga! Inu Yasha, Shippo! Where are you?"  
  
She called their names out running through the small flames in the trees. Her heart was pounding in her ears, literally choking her. Why in the seven hells had she dozed off? Now her friends were in danger, all because of her!  
  
"Sango!!"  
  
Sango spun around hearing the cry. It wasn't them, but she needed to help anyway. She backtracked to where she'd heard the voice. She froze. She was dreaming again, wasn't she?  
  
"Sango, help!"  
  
"It's just a dream..." she whispered lowering Hiraikotsu. The flames flared up higher, one extremely close to her leg. When it touched her she yelled jumping back in surprise. Was it real after all? She looked back at the lump on the ground. Was he...?  
  
She gasped softly as his eyes closed and his body stopped shifting for air.  
  
"Houshi-sama!" she shrieked trying to run to him. The flames flared up blocking her way. Her heart ached badly, but she wouldn't let it stop her. She pulled Hiraikotsu into the way and pulled it back before throwing it forward with such a strong force that it pushed her back. Hiraikotsu spun in a circle around the vicinity. Suddenly, the flames seemed to be blown out by its force. Sango didn't attempt to catch it as she ran to the figure lying in the grass instead.  
  
"Houshi-sama! Houshi-sama! Wake up!" she shook his body but got no reaction. She bent down laying her face into his robes, unable to contain her tears.  
  
"Sango..."  
  
Her head shot up. She looked down at him. His eyes were cracked open. She bent back down lying her head against his chest.  
  
"Don't go this time... please..."  
  
"Sango, sumune."  
  
"No!" she shouted jumping up. "Please, don't go!"  
  
Miroku sat up next to her. He looked as though he wanted to say something, but couldn't. A fresh layer of tears broke out.  
  
"Kiri Yama."  
  
Sango curled up into a tight ball whispering for it all to go away.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sango opened her eyes. To her astonishment, her face was dry, indicating no crying. She didn't understand it, each time she slept, she heard a new phrase. Now there were three.  
  
Bara no Kibou. Rose of Hope.  
  
Shinju no Sachi. Pearl of Happiness.  
  
And Kiri Yama. Mist Mountain.  
  
What did it all mean? This dream was different than the others...  
  
Instead of Miroku comforting her, she had to rescue him.  
  
"Sango!" she heard Kouga's voice.  
  
"Sango!!" he yelled louder. Sango stood and grabbed Hiraikotsu. The golden staff in it jingled a moment making her stop.  
  
"...Houshi...sama?"  
  
The staff jingled again in the breeze. Sango smiled faintly and turned to run back to the forgotten camp.  
  
"Kouga, what is it?" she asked upon arriving back. The group looked relieved to see her, and Inu Yasha noticed the dried blood on her fist, but wouldn't ask.  
  
"We've got a lead on Naraku's ware bouts. You up for a little search and find?"  
  
Sango smirked and turned around to wake the slumbering Kirara.  
  
"You bet." 


	5. Fate's Games

Tenshi Houshi  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Fate's Games  
  
"Sango, to your left!" Kouga shouted over the roar of the demons. Sango spun to the left pulling Hiraikotsu. Blood spurted in all directions as the boomerang ripped through the demon's flesh.  
  
Ever since nightfall, demons had suddenly gone into a riot of chaos. They attacked anything, and Kagome was already wounded on her ankle. Inu Yasha spent more time defending her then killing the demons. Ayame and Kouga were defending, trying to device some plan to rid themselves of the brainless demons.  
  
Hearing a shriek, Kouga spun around. He gasped and leapt forward spinning his leg around to kick the demon. Ayame fell to ground and quickly tried to stand. Kouga landed next to her and held her up. Ayame whimpered and clutched her ankle as blood seeped through.  
  
"Ayame, you're hurt," he whispered. Ayame nodded and opened her eyes.  
  
"I don't know... if I can keep up," she gasped out. "I can't walk, there's too much pain."  
  
Kouga clenched his teeth and glanced around. The sun was beginning to rise, and it seemed that most of the demons were calling it off for the moment. He turned his head around looking deep into the forest. With a growl of annoyance, he pulled Ayame into his arms and sped off, deep into the forest.  
  
Sango turned upon hearing a wind form. She watched as Kouga raced off. Why had he left? She threw the thought aside as she continued to do away with the demons.  
  
As the first rays of light touched the land, it seemed the demons had retreated. With a sigh of relief, she sank to her knees. She lifted a hand wiping the back of it against her cheek to wipe the small stream of blood away from her lip.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Sango-chan, please eat something," Kagome pleaded. Sango reluctantly took the offered food and simply nibbled it.  
  
"Dusk is approaching, where the hell is Kouga?!" she snarled suddenly angry. "He agreed to fight."  
  
"I'm right here."  
  
They all turned around and gasped in surprise to a very exhausted looking Kouga.  
  
"Kouga-kun, what happened? You look so worn out!"  
  
Kouga let out an exasperated sigh. "You have... no... idea."  
  
Inu Yasha choked on his ramen spitting it back into the cup. He lightly sniffed the air a second time to make sure he was right.  
  
"You were gone for a whole day doing that?!" he shouted. Kouga ignored him as he slowly sat against a tree taking some offered food from Kagome.  
  
"Well it was the smart thing to do. Think, Inu Yasha, what if you die during this battle? You won't have any heirs."  
  
Kagome wrinkled her nose suddenly realizing what the two were talking about. "But... where's Ayame?"  
  
Kouga growled softly. "She's... where she'll be safe. I don't want her to get hurt."  
  
Kagome turned back to Sango. She wasn't eating again. She was staring out at the stars. I'm coming, Miroku, she vowed silently. She unconciously set her cheek into her palm and sighed softly. She closed her eyes listening intently to her surroundings. She heard a rustle in the bushes and was up in an instant. Her pounding heart slowed as Kirara walked out holding a small lizard demon. Sango chuckled softly and knelt down stroking the fire cat's back.  
  
"Kirara, don't scare me like that," she scolded softly. Kirara simply meowed in understanding and set down its catch to eat. Kouga sat down cross legged and breathed in deeply. Suddenly his eyes snapped open and his head spun to the left.  
  
"They're coming."  
  
Moments later Kirara sat up with a start and transformed. Inu Yasha's ears swirvled around slowly. Kagome eyed him nervously.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Counting."  
  
Kagome muttered something, Inu Yasha cursed softly at the same time. Kouga growled softly as he crouched. Sango stood, holding Hiraikotsu tightly. The staff jingled in the wind.  
  
They heard a familiar, dark chuckle.  
  
"Naraku," Sango whispered. Instantly a dark miasma sprayed out directly at them. Kagome shrieked in surprise stumbling back. Kouga quickly scooped the miko into his arms and leapt to a high branch before setting her onto it and sliding down. Kagome steadied herself on the tree before notching an arrow ready to fire at anything.  
  
Sango tied on the poison mask just as Shippo took shelter on her shoulder.  
  
"Shippo-chan, go with Kagome, you're not safe down here."  
  
The kit quickly did as he was told. Just as he got to the branch, the demons attacked. Kagome let out a squeak as one tackled the tree, knocking it over. She hit the ground letting out a cough at the exhale of air. She was knocked unconcious.  
  
"Kagome!" Inu Yasha cried, bolting for her. Miasma sprayed towards him from the front forcing him to a halt. A figure erupted from it, a man in a purple and black yukata. And it wasn't a kugutsu...  
  
"Naraku, move out of my way!!"  
  
He only laughed. He lifted a hand, letting his arm turn into the deadly vines. Inu Yasha covered his nose with the sleeve of his haori as the miasma surrounded him, clouding his view. He growled softly, feeling defenseless. He felt something press against his back and jumped with a start. He turned his head back and realized it was only Kouga.  
  
"Find him?" he asked. Inu Yasha shook his head. Kouga nodded in response as they spun around to opposite sides, still back to back. They heard Naraku's sinister laugh return.  
  
"You can't find forever!" Kouga shouted.  
  
"That's true."  
  
Kouga strained his ears as he heard a strange whistling noise. His hair started to stand on end. Something wasn't right.  
  
He spun around kicking Inu Yasha to the ground who cried out in confusion. Kouga braced himself. This is it...  
  
"What the hell-" Inu Yasha stopped short as the vines suddenly erupted all around Kouga, through him, where he once stood. Kouga gasped softly as his body fell limp in the mass of vines. His eyes glazed over and half closed.  
  
"Inu..." he whispered. Inu Yasha quickly stood and neared him, almost afraid. He hesitantly cupped Kouga's chin to hold his head up. Kouga glanced up, locking his eyes into Inu Yasha's.  
  
"Inu... Yasha... kill... kill him... please..."  
  
Inu Yasha nodded solemnly. His eyes widened as Kouga managed to lift a hand and set it on his arm.  
  
"And..."  
  
He gasped sharply as his body trembled. His hand tightened on Inu Yasha's arm.  
  
"T-tell Ayame... tell her I'm sorry..."  
  
Inu Yasha nodded and hid his face behind his bangs as Kouga's spirit gave out and his hand slid away from his arm.   
  
"I will avenge you too, Kouga."  
  
Inu Yasha turned around looking at Sango who had a pained expression. Inu Yasha nodded to her as he drew Tetsusaiga. He raised it and hesitated a moment. He bit his lower lip as he pulled the sword down creating the Wind Scar. The miasma dissipated before them creating a clear field. He heard Sango cry out and spun around.  
  
Sango clutched her hip where Naraku's vine had pierced it slightly. She watched him leap down from a tree.  
  
"Hiraikotsu!" she thrusted the boomerang towards him. It hit him dead on. Sango raised her hand to catch it... but it didn't come.  
  
"What the-" Naraku stuttered as the staff began to burn away at him. "What the hell?!"  
  
Sango rushed towards him pulling the boomerang away. She pulled the staff from it and slammed it against Naraku's side who let out a cry of pain in response. Houshi-sama's staff...? She thought to herself. A wicked smirk covered her face as she thrusted it against him over and over, inflicting more damage each time. Naraku staggered back after a moment, smoke litterally erupting from his body. He was breathing heavily and trembling.  
  
"You shall not kill me that easily!" he shouted desperately, sending his vines out. Sango dodged them easily.  
  
"You missed!"  
  
"Look again, wrench."  
  
Sango spun around and gasped just as the vines penetrated Kagome's frail body.  
  
"Kagome-chan!!!"  
  
Inu Yasha spun towards the shriek of pain. His body froze and his blood ran cold. "Ka... Kagome..."  
  
"Bastard!!" Sango screamed, jamming the staff through his chest. Naraku choked on his breathe as he slumped to his knees. He chuckled softly as his body began to disappear.  
  
"You may have killed me..." he rasped out. He threw dirty looks towards the dead Kagome and Kouga. "...but... but I've killed two of your friends, and one has perished of his curse."  
  
Sango bowed her head, ripping the staff upwards. Naraku let out one last cry before he was gone. Sango slowly slid to her knees, tears falling from her pained eyes.  
  
"It's over..." she whispered before her body gave out.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"You did it!" a voice called out to her. She cracked her eyes open, her vision was blurred.  
  
"You killed Naraku!"  
  
She gasped, shooting straight up, a wide smile on her face.  
  
"Houshi-sama?!"  
  
His robes were torn and tattered, and the flap to his Kazaana rosary was down. His face was filthed with dirt, as was hers. Her taijiya armor had cracks in a few places and there were torn spots, but she didn't care. He was alive!  
  
"Houshi-sama!" she cried out, leaping up to him. He locked an arm around her waist. She froze a moment... seeing that pained look in his eyes, but it faded away to happiness. She slowly lifted a hand to his face, touching his cheek, making sure he was there. She smiled happily as he slid his hand into hers and lifted it, crossing his fingers through hers.  
  
"You did it..." he whispered again. 


	6. Grief

Tenshi Houshi  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Grief  
  
Had it been only a dream? All she could see was darkness. Houshi-sama's presence was near though...  
  
She started to hear things... screaming... crying... what was it? She opened her eyes, tears burning in them. It was only a dream. Houshi-sama wasn't alive... he wasn't here.  
  
She heard the loud scream return with a crack. She turned her head to the side.  
  
Kouga was normally well tanned, a natural bronzed tone to his skin. But now, it was a ghostly white. It looked unnatural. He'd been bandaged up, although it wouldn't help. Ayame had her arms wrapped securely around his body, his cold face set against her bosom. She was crying into his midnight locks, which were ruffled and crusted with blood.  
  
She turned to the other side. An equally pale Kagome lay in Inu Yasha's arms, motionless. Inu Yasha's face was red with tears, but his eyes were closed and his face showed peace. He was breathing softly as though nothing in the world could upset him, but tears still glistened on his cheeks.  
  
"Sango," a weak voice called out. Sango sat up and looked to a corner where Kirara was curled. Shippo was hiding in her fur. He was trembling. "Kagome's gone..."  
  
"I know," she replied, holding an arm out. Shippo gratefully leapt to her, clinging to her damaged kimono. Small bandages here and there were tightly attached. He sniffled, burying his face into her shoulder. He sobbed softly before his cries reached a higher pitch. Sango closed her eyes as tears started to slide down her face.  
  
First Houshi-sama... then Kouga, now Kagome.  
  
She heard Ayame scream out again, literally at the top of her lungs. Her hands were gripping Kouga's pale skin tightly, as if waiting for him to return the embrace. She cried. She cried until her head was throbbing. She cried until her face was sore. She cried until her strength left her. Ayame slowly slid to the floor. She was asleep, but she was still crying. Soft whimpers and hiccups were filling the room.  
  
Shippo's shrill crying quickly ceased as his small body fell into slumber. Sango eventually set him down, pulling a blanket over him.  
  
Ayame suddenly awoke with a start, falling backwards and wrapping her arms around herself. She moaned softly before sniffling. She pulled her knees to her chest, balling up tightly, trying to hide the immense pressure building in her chest. It hurt.  
  
"Why...?" she whispered as the tears started to fall again. She began to sob loudly as she tightened her grip on herself. She screamed into her knees, muffling it.  
  
Sango frowned at the girl. She was heartbroken, worse than she had been. Sango slowly crawled to her, stroking her soft red bangs. Ayame cracked her eyes open.  
  
"Why does it hurt so badly?" she asked quietly. Sango shook her head. She really didn't know. Maybe the reason she didn't cry that badly was that she and Houshi-sama weren't that close... at least, yet. Kouga had mated with Ayame before dying... although he was right; it was the smart thing to do. Ayame was carrying a pup...  
  
"Ayame, if you don't get over your grief soon, it could affect the pup while it's still developing."  
  
Ayame closed her eyes.  
  
"But... it hurts. I can't move without the pain shooting over... it's like I'm dying, only I'm not. The only way to get rid of it-"  
  
"Is sleep..." Sango whispered. "I discovered that when Houshi-sama died..."  
  
Ayame nodded understandingly. She sat up slowly and set her forehead into her hand, supporting it. Small drips of tears fell from her chin and nose. Sango reached over running her fingers through Ayame's hair again.  
  
"I know I can't say it'll be okay, because it won't, but things will get better eventually. In awhile, it won't hurt so badly. Even though you'll still remember Kouga, he won't be there."  
  
Ayame ran the back of her hands across her face repeatedly. She stayed huddled close together. She still had a strong urge to be held. Sango's comfort had helped a little, but her heart still ached. "Arigato," she said in a weak voice. Sango sighed, moving to her side and taking to wolf princess into her arms. Ayame rested her head against the demon slayer's shoulder. Sango hushed her softly as though she were a child and stroked her hair. Ayame may be a demon, Sango thought, but she's still like a child...  
  
Ayame closed her eyes, soft hiccups still coming from her. Somehow, she suddenly remembered her mother... how she use to hold her...  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kikyo gasped as a strange feeling filled her. Her hand clamped the skin around her heart. Her body was burning with warmth. What was this feeling? She slowly pulled herself onto the seat near the window of the hut she was in. Morning was just beginning to come... but what was this feeling? She felt... whole.  
  
"Sometimes happened..." she whispered. She gasped sharply as the souls of the dead maidens began fleeing from her body... as if they didn't belong there. The Shinidamachuu flooded into the hut, grabbing the lost souls and taking them out. As they finally left, Kikyo was left breathless. She suddenly understood.  
  
"Kagome's dead..."  
  
It didn't feel right...  
  
Inu Yasha loved Kagome now, not her... she hadn't loved him as much either... her soul had been possessed by Urasue; she hadn't asked to be revived! This wasn't right! How was Kagome dead? Unless...  
  
"Naraku... shin da to... a kuso..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Translations:  
  
Houshi-sama - Sir Monk  
  
Arigato - Thank you  
  
Shinidamachuu - Soul Snatchers  
  
"Naraku... shin da to... a kuso..." - "Naraku... is dead... oh shit..." 


	7. Revelation

A/N: People, if you don't like this story then don't read it. If you don't like stories with Japanese mixed in, then don't bitch to me about it. I do my part and put the translations up. So if I continued to get flamed for having Japanese in here, I'll discontinue the story. Also, don't have a hissy fit over Kikyo being in here. I'm one of the few people who don't hate Kikyo. I much more pity her than hate her. In fact, she comes back in the anime much later so too bad. :P In this story, she doesn't try to kill Inu Yasha. The only reason she did that in the episodes was because when she was killed, her hate was locked forever within her when Naraku posed as Inu Yasha, the bastard...  
  
Oh yeah, just found out there's a 4th Inu Yasha movie too. -Spoiler-  
  
Tenshi Houshi  
Chapter Six  
Revelation  
  
Ayame cracked her swollen eyes open. Her head was throbbing softly, but a cold rag was comforting the headache. She could still hear sniffling, and knew it was that hanyou boy. Tears edged her eyes.  
  
"No..." she whispered, "I won't cry." She forced the tears back and closed her eyes. She almost fell back asleep, until a hand smoothed her bangs. It was relaxing, and comforting.  
  
"I see you're doing better," Sango whispered. Her heart was in pain... still in pain. She kept thinking about Houshi-sama, and then her friends.  
  
"You poor thing," she whispered again, stroking Ayame's pale cheek. Ayame sniffled, clearing her nose before turning her head to Sango who smiled understandingly.  
  
"What was the houshi like?" she suddenly asked, her young voice full of curiosity.  
  
Sango smiled sadly; it was fake.  
  
"Well, he was perverted," she let out a fake laugh, short and quiet. "He would go to the prettiest girls he said, always the prettiest ones and ask them to bear his children. At first I took it that since he never asked me, it meant he thought I was ugly. But the truth was he was afraid... the one girl he liked, he couldn't ask. He was afraid I would decline his wish."  
  
Ayame was silent a moment before nodding. "Kouga always hid his true nature from everyone..."  
  
She sat up, pulling the rag from her forehead and setting it into the nearby bucket. She turned and looked at Kouga, or what was left of him.  
  
"He always acted angry around people. He was merciless and frightening. But when I was young, he was gentle and still strong. The only time he let out his inner self was when he met Kagome."  
  
Sango sighed sadly. At least Ayame wasn't crying any more...  
  
"Did you know he was ticklish?"  
  
Sango giggled softly. "He is?"  
  
"Badly."  
  
She giggled again.  
  
"Hai… he is."

* * *

Kikyo ran down the trail, small beads of sweat on her calm face. She could just see her old village in site... and the smoking hut. She guessed that was the one with Inu Yasha...

* * *

"Kagome..."  
  
Sango turned around to Inu Yasha. He'd huddled in a corner, hiding from himself. He was truly in anguish. She heard someone running outside, headed for them. Her hand inched towards Hiraikotsu. The villagers were gasping in shock outside. Maybe Kaede back with the herbs? Her suspicions were denied when an exhausted miko ran inside.  
  
"Kikyo!" she shouted, trying to stand, only to fall back to her knees. The miko gave her a weary glance before kneeling to Kagome, who was cold and lifeless. She ran her hand across her cheek, feeling the cool skin. She frowned and stood again walking to Inu Yasha.  
  
"Inu Yasha," she called out. His head shot up, a look of denial on his face. He stared at Kikyo for what seemed the longest time he'd remembered. He half expected to shout her hate at him and attack. Kikyo was the one to look away. Her eyes were filled with regret.  
  
"You killed Naraku?"  
  
"Hai," he answered hesitantly. Kikyo sighed softly.  
  
"And Kagome was killed?"  
  
Inu Yasha nodded against his knees as he hid his face. He just didn't care anymore... and now Kikyo was here.  
  
"Soka..."  
  
His head shot up at her laughter. He growled and stood up.  
  
"So now you're laughing at me?!"  
  
"Iie, iie... it is just that I expected you to be searching for a way to revive the girl. You do love her, don't you?"  
  
Inu Yasha blushed faintly, turning away. "But how?" And why was Kikyo being so kind? It was almost like...  
  
"When Kagome died, her soul traveled to me, Inu Yasha. I'm as alive as you right now, but I don't want that. When my soul was returned, my hate for you was finally freed. It had been kept up since Naraku attacked me, tricking me. When I was revived by that ogress, so was my hate. And even in finding the truth to my death, it wasn't freed, but it is now. I have my own free will to love and hate. I never wanted to be revived, though. I know you love Kagome now, and I want you to be with her, not me. I want to go back to the peace of the other world."  
  
Inu Yasha stared at her a moment before finally responding. "You would... revive her?"  
  
"Hai, I can but... her body is too wounded to survive."  
  
They were silent before a deathly familiar and cold voice broke the silence.  
  
"I can fix that."  
  
Inu Yasha instinctively took a defensive stance. Kikyo smirked.  
  
"I ran into him on the way back," she explained, setting a hand on Inu Yasha's shoulder. He slowly relaxed.  
  
"Why would you do such a thing for me?" he asked Sesshomaru.  
  
"Let's just say I owe you," he muttered, unsheathing Tenseiga. Inu Yasha watched the electric blue aura surround it. Sesshomaru's eyes glazed, as if he were in another world. He couldn't see the death imps like Sesshomaru could.  
  
With a swift thrust, and a gasp from Kagome's lifeless body, her eyes slowly opened. They were dulled with no sign of emotion. Inu Yasha almost stopped Kikyo as she knelt down, holding her hands in front of her. She closed her eyes and winced as her body began to glow eerily. Inu Yasha gasped softly, seeing the ball of light emit out from her chest into her hands. Kikyo took in a ragged breathe as her trembling hands fought to stay up. She set them over Kagome's body, which now had not a scratch on it.  
  
Inu Yasha caught Kikyo as she fell back, breathing heavily. Her body was once again cold. He gently set her down.  
  
Kagome groaned softly before gasping.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" she shrieked, seeing Sesshomaru. Inu Yasha's eyes filled with tears as he pulled Kagome to him, clutching her body. He set his head against her chest before a loud sob erupted. Kagome blushed deeply.  
  
"I thought you were dead," he choked out. Kagome slowly moved her arms around his head.  
  
"I'm not dead though... not now..."  
  
She looked forward, at Kikyo. She was writhing on the floor, her body shaking.  
  
"Inu Yasha... Kikyo... she's..."  
  
Inu Yasha slowly sat up, turning to Kikyo. She was dying... again. Leaving this world... but he couldn't ignore the look of fright on her face. He suddenly felt someone push him towards her. He turned back to Kagome who pushed him again.  
  
He awkwardly stood, walking towards Kikyo. He slowly bent down, scooping her into his arms. Kikyo grasped his haori weakly.  
  
"Don't be afraid," he whispered. Kikyo nodded, closing her eyes.  
  
"I'm not..." she whispered as her body began to disperse. Inu Yasha bit back another cry of sadness.  
  
"What about Kouga?" Sango blurted out. She turned to Sesshomaru who nodded. Kagome turned to Sango.  
  
"Sango-chan..."  
  
She slowly stood, her legs shaking. Sango caught her as she fell forward. The two friends embraced as if they hadn't seen one another for years.  
  
"I can't."  
  
"WHAT?" Ayame screamed at Sesshomaru. Tears were still flooding down her face. "What do you mean "I can't"?! Do it!!!"  
  
Sesshomaru sighed softly, sheathing his sword.  
  
"He's not in the realm of the dead."  
  
Hai – yes  
Soka - I see (as in you understand)  
Iie - no 


	8. Even in Death

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to a very special friend of mine, who taught me that grieving gets you nowhere and you have to break through the large cloud of darkness that we call depression, and move on with life. I cried when she moved, and I miss her dearly, and I think about her everyday, with nothing more than a pendant to remind me of her. Thank you, Chihiro.  
  
Tenshi Houshi  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Even in Death  
  
Night had fallen; silence had come over the occupants of the hut. Sesshomaru sat cross-legged by the entrance of the door, resting. He'd taken Rin into the hut, letting her stay with the warmth.  
  
"I'm getting too soft..." he mumbled quietly.  
  
"It's a good thing..."  
  
"What?" he turned to the taijiya, scenting her tears returning.  
  
"Being soft, you open up... the child loves you like a father, Sesshomaru."  
  
Their conversation was interrupted by loud gasping at the door entrance. Sango shot up, clutching Hiraikotsu tightly.  
  
"Show yourself!" she shouted. The mangled figured slowly appeared through the doorway. Sango's breathe caught in her throat, a loud cry escaping it as she tried to force the single word from her mouth. Her raw throat dried, unabling her to speak. Tears slowly began flooding down her cheeks.  
  
"Ko... Kohaku..."  
  
The young boy collapsed forward, blood still spilling from his back.  
  
"Kohaku!!!" she shrieked, dropping the boomerang and kneeling to him. "Kohaku, Kohaku!"  
  
"Aneue..." the boy whispered, slowly lifting his head. Sango's hands shook in mid-air, afraid to move at all. Afraid to touch. Afraid to love. Afraid at the faintest feel, the fragile boy might break.  
  
"You're alive," she rasped, tears still pouring. The boy smiled, reaching out slowly to touch his older sister's fingers. Sango almost pulled away, but let the boy slowly reach up to grasp her hand into his.  
  
"Aneue," he whispered again, "don't be afraid... of death..."  
  
Sango let out a loud sob, her body beginning to tremble. "Kohaku, don't leave me now, you can live through this! You can survive!"  
  
"Aneue, don't be afraid..."  
  
"But I am afraid, Kohaku!!" she cried, small droplets of tears dripping from her chin onto the boy's hand. "I've lost the one I love, I almost lost my friend, and we can't get Houshi-sama back! He's dead, Kohaku! Please don't leave me; I have nothing to live for!! Kohaku! Please!"  
  
Her loud screaming had awoken the hanyou, who held the miko closely, keeping her asleep. Sesshomaru had pulled the little human girl into his lap, shielding her now wide awake eyes with his tail. Ayame was still lying against Kouga's pale, dead body, tears still in her eyes, and her tired eyes still wide from the shock of his death, but she watched the woman and her brother as they grieved over the inevitable death that awaited the young boy. There was nothing they could do, he would die. His soul was never in the body, his soul had long left. It was a body of memories and trauma. There was nothing left for him, but to join his soul in the other world. He didn't belong here, with his sister.  
  
"You didn't deserve to die!" Sango suddenly screamed. "Naraku possessed you! He made you attack; it's not your fault, Kohaku! Father forgave you, I forgive you! We know it wasn't your fault!! You don't have to die because of your faults, because it WASN'T your fault!! Please don't leave me for the sake of Naraku! He's dead; you have your life now! You can live! Please, Kohaku, don't leave me now!"  
  
The boy had a smile on his face, the wolf princess noted. It was dead, emotionless. There was no soul in him. He did not belong here. Why was he here?  
  
"Aneue," he called out again, "I can't stay. I'm dead."  
  
"No you're not!! You're right here and you're alive, in front of me!"  
  
"Sango-chan," Kagome's awakening voice whispered, it cracked at the end, as tears welled up. Seeing her friend in such pain made her hurt as well.  
  
Kohaku ever so slowly sat up, his body shaking as it refused to listen to him.  
  
"I-I can't stay long, Aneue. This body may be mine, it may have my memories, but my spirit, my soul is gone."  
  
"NO!!" Sango screeched, reaching forward and pulling the boy into her arms. She crushed his head into her chest, gently stroking his topknot hair with a trembling hand. She moved the other hand behind the boy, lifting him into her lap. "Please don't go, not yet," she whispered, beginning to rock back and forth. "Don't go... don't go... please don't go... Kohaku, don't go... don't go..."  
  
"Aneue," his voice was cracking, from either his weakness or from sadness, she didn't know. She didn't care. She just wanted him. She wanted her little brother. She wanted him close to her. She wanted to hold him, to assure herself he was real.  
  
"You can't leave," she whispered, stroking his cheek gently. "I love you too much, Kohaku please don't go."  
  
He finally broke. He weakly wrapped his arms around his sister, crying against her chest as the tears leaked out into her pink kimono. "Aneue!" he cried out.   
  
The siblings embraced tightly, both shaking with the horrible reality of death at their feet. The shard was no longer in the young boy's back, taking out his suply of life. He would die.  
  
"Aneue," he choked out.  
  
"H-hai?" she replied.  
  
"Will you sing? Please?"  
  
Sango nodded, closing her eyes. She gently stroked the boys back as the words slowly formed from her lips.  
  
"Give me a reason to believe that you're gone... I see your shadow, so I know they're all wrong..."  
  
She gasped sharply, drying her eyes as she tried to keep her voice from cracking, completely oblivious to the others around her.  
  
"Moonlight on the soft brown earth, it leads me to where you lay."  
  
Kohaku closed his eyes, clutching his sister as he listened to her singing. It calmed him, made him forget about his approaching death, but at the same time, it reminded him that he would have to go soon.  
  
"They took you away from me, but now I'm taking you home," her voice went a little higher as her tone vibrated with the strength and emotion she carried with her.  
  
"I will stay forever here, with you, my love. The softly spoken words you gave me. Even in death our love goes on."  
  
She gasped again as tears began to leak out. Kohaku reached up, wiping them away as he urged his sister on. He wanted to remember her, remember her voice, and remember her touch.  
  
"Some say I'm crazy for my love, oh, my love... but no bonds can hold me from your side, oh, my love... they don't know you can't leave me, they don't hear you singing to me."  
  
He listened intently to her words, tears leaking from his own eyes as soft sobs began to erupt.  
  
"I will stay forever here, with you, my love. The softly spoken words you gave me. Even in death our love goes on."  
  
The two broke out again into soft cries, clutching to one another as their catharsis carried on through the night.  
  
"And I can't love you, anymore than I do..." she whispered, feeling more heartbroken than ever. Kohaku lifted his head, wiping the tears away from his eyes as he did so.  
  
"Aneue," he whispered as his hand dropped. He felt his strength leaving. Sango clutched him tightly, but didn't cry or scream out.  
  
"Yes," she whispered back as she rested his head against her arm, so she could see his face and he hers. "What is it?"  
  
Kohaku smiled, grasping his sister's hand tightly. "Don't be afraid."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Listen," he rasped, gasping for air as it suddenly started to leave him. "The m-mountains."  
  
"Mountains?"  
  
"Mountains, yes... th-the rose and p-pearl... th-they can..."  
  
Sango ducked her head, hearing his exhale of breathe. He was gone. She was alone. Houshi-sama was dead, Kohaku was dead. She was alone.  
  
"I will die... but real love is forever..."  
  
Her head snapped up, her brows furrowed and tears still falling. She gently set the boy down, staring deeply into his face. "I'll be back," she whispered.  
  
She stood quickly, keeping her face straight. She reached into her skirt's pocket, pulling out a ribbon. She reached up and tightly pulled her hair up. She yanked on the obi around her waist, letting the green skirt fall off her non-self consciously. She shrugged the pink kimono off. She spun around, reaching for her black, skin tight armor that she usually kept on. She slipped into it easily, pulling Hiraikotsu onto her shoulder.  
  
"I'll be back," she whispered again, loud enough for the other to hear. With that she started out the door.  
  
"Kirara, let's go!"  
  
The cat demon transformed, roaring deeply as she hurried out, following her master. 


	9. Devotion

Tenshi Houshi  
Chapter Eight  
Devotion 

"Hayaku, Kirara," Sango whispered, ushering the cat demon to sprint faster along the damp forest floor. She didn't know where she was going, but something told her to leave, to get away from the death.

She closed her eyes, leaning her head back to feel the wind against her face, the morning mist lighting on her fragile features. Was this what demons felt when running? Like Inuyasha, or Kouga?

Her head snapped upright at the sound of wind, but a voice accompanied it.

"Matte!" a voice pleaded. Sango turned around, seeing the dust tornado.

"Kou...?" she started, only stopping when the wind slowed and the white wolf erupted from it. "Ayame-chan! What are you doing?" She slowed Kirara, allowing the princess to catch up. Her face was weary and tired, filled with pain and grief. Sango held out her arm, allowing the demon to grab it and hoisted her onto the fire-neko.

"Sesshoumaru said Kouga and Miroku aren't in the world of the living or the dead. Kouga's alive, I know it."

She stared at the princess long and hard, finally nodding and turning back forward.

"Kirara, ikoiyo!"

* * *

"So you keep having dreams?" Ayame asked, feeding the fire and grabbing a small spit to take a bite of the fish on it.

"Hai," Sango replied quietly. "I keep having dreams of Houshi-sama. But sometimes... sometimes it's just like he's... he's haunting me..." She lowered her head, staring at her hands as the bright glow of the fire made the shadows dance.

Ayame narrowed her eyes. "Haunting?" At Sango's nod she cocked her head slightly. "Do you think what Sesshoumaru said is true?"

"What, that those two idiots are still alive?" she smiled sadly. "I believe it all too well. I won't be surprised, not one bit, if he were only lying."

"Why would he lie?" Ayame argued. "He brought back Kagome-he wouldn't lie."

"Then why didn't he save Kohaku?!"

Ayame stared at the woman. So much pain, so much regret and anger; it all radiated from this being.

"Maybe he couldn't."

"Like he couldn't save Kouga?"

Ayame lowered her head, averting her eyes to stare at the dancing flames. She snapped her head to stare at the forest, not able to stare at the mesmerizing flames that showed her the image of him.

"Maybe... he didn't want to..."

* * *

They were traveling again, riding on the fire-neko's back; Sango in front, Ayame behind her. They traveled in silence, an uncomfortable atmosphere that neither enjoyed. Finally the wolf couldn't stand it.

"When you... dreamt, what did the monk say?" she asked quietly.

The taijiya kept her eyes trained forward, anger still boiling in her at the demon lord. At the wolf princess' words she felt confusion rise up, overpowering her anger-clouded mind.

"He... never talked much; just kept muttering phrases. The first thing he said was 'bara no kibou,' though I still have yet to figure out what all this has to do with a rose."

Ayame gasped softly, head shooting up. "There's a demon myth of a flower called the Rose of Hope."

Sango steadied Kirara to a stop, then turned to face Ayame. "What do you mean?"

"All demons know the story of Bara no Kibou; I can't believe..." she stopped, lifting her head to the taijiya. "The story said that there's a flower that gives hope to the living of a loved one that's passed on to the next world. If the loved one hasn't been reincarnated yet, the person can be reborn in a new body that mirrors their old life."

"Yet...?"

"They must be in Limbo, or something like it... but, they say in the rose, instead of a bundle of pollen there lies a golden pearl; Shinju no Sachi. The pearl has a curse that will make the beholder drown in happiness, where they forget all their hopes and dreams. If you wish to bring back your beloved, you take the rose to Kiri Yama and once you reach the top, throw the pearl down into the misty depths. Tenshi will fly down from the Heavens with your beloved, you offer then the rose and in exchange the one you love will be given a second chance to live."

Sango listened intently to her words, eyes widening. "So... then... Houshi-sama wanted me to..." She spun around, facing the wolf princess. "Where are the Mist Mountains?"

On an island north of my homeland--give me control of the neko, I'll lead you to it."


	10. Escalating Nightmares

A/N: This chapter is for Kristin because she hates romance. 

Tenshi Houshi

Chapter Nine

Escalating Nightmares

"Sango," the man's lips moved against the woman's neck, forming words and kissing sweat from her sweet skin, but not a sound emitted from the ghost's throat.

"Houshi-sama..." Sango whispered in a trembling voice, shuddering under the man's hands as they caressed her, trembling as he touched her. He had lifted his head, beads of sweat on his face and strands of hair clinging to his shimmering skin, falling gracefully around his face. He smiled boyishly at her, his lips moving but not speaking. "Houshi-sama... I can't understand you..." she urged louder and louder, her voice rising with each plea.

Jolts of pain shot through her body, each becoming more and more painful, more urgent with each strike. Sango closed her eyes, wanting to cry. It hurt so much... she just wanted to...

"Sango."

His voice! Her eyes shot open, but her voice locked tight in her throat at the sight. Blood was smeared over his body, deep gashes and gouges in his skin made him bleed, large clots of blood accompanying it all. Only did she shriek when his dead eyes gleamed and rolled back, and a large clot of blood fell onto her belly.

xxxxx

"Sango... Sango, wake up! Sango-chan!" the wolf princess shook the human repeatedly, her face paler than usual. The human had begun screaming violently in her sleep, frightening the wolf girl out of her slumber. "Sango, onegai! SANGO!"

With a final shriek Sango leapt up. Ayame gently embraced her, waiting for the deep gasps for air to stop. "Sango-chan?" Ayame murmured, stroking the woman's back when she began to sob quietly against her. "Doushite?"

"Daijabou ja nai," Sango choked.

"Shh," Ayame tried to comfort the taijiya, though holding the female human felt awkward. "Saa ike, ne?

"Hai, ikuzo..." Sango wiped her sleeve against her eyes as she sat up. The sun was still down and Kirara was napping in her larger form, a deep rumbling purr shaking the air around her. "Kirara!" Sango called and the hi-neko awoke with a roar-like yawn. Releasing yet another deep purr, she walked to Sango and rubbed her large frame against Sango's waist before dipping down so the two could climb on. Ayame got on first, making sure Kirara was comforted enough to allow the young demoness to ride in the front. Sango slid on behind her, wrapping her arms around the wolf princess's leather armor and closing her eyes against her back.

They had been traveling for nearly a month, and they hadn't found the mountain. Ayame's stamina as a demon had shown through, while Sango became more and more restless with each night. Ayame knew the human needed rest, as well as herself. She wouldn't sleep--couldn't allow herself to! She couldn't stop--

"Ayame-chan," Sango's weak voice came from behind her, invading her thoughts quite suddenly.

"Huh, what is it?"

"What do you do... while I sleep? Each day you're awake before I awaken... do you sleep?"

For a long time the wolf princess didn't answer, staring ahead as she led Kirara along the trail. Right before Sango gave up on an answer, "I don't," came the reply. Sango looked up at the back of the fiery haired demoness. "I don't--I can't... I see him in my sleep, it terrifies me... so I don't. If I see him I cry... I hurt, and I can't think. I don't let myself sleep."

"It must be hard for you," Sango whispered. "My father told me some demons with as much feelings as humans... when they mated with another, a bond was made and if it broke the other would die out of loneliness."

"Iie... I will not die," Ayame whispered back just as softly, her voice trembling. "Kouga didn't want me to die, I have his child... and even--...even if he doesn't come back I will bear his heir and raise them to lead the west tribe... whether it be a prince or princess... that doesn't ma--matter!" Sango stared at the girl's back, surprised that not so much as a sob came from the demoness. Her back shook for a moment but no sounds came but deep breathing.

"You... you loved him."

"Of course I did, like you the monk." Ayame straightened herself. "You have the rose?"

Throughout their strange journey they had easily located the Bara no Kibou, yet kept it wrapped in sutras to keep the curse from arising. "How close are we to the mountains?" Sango asked anxiously."

"Just ahead, we're passing over the northern wolf territory now."

"But... isn't this too easy?"

"Not everything in life is difficult..."

xxxxx

Translations:

Houshi-sama - "Sir Monk", quite literally

onegai - please

-chan - familiar ending for a friend or cherished one

doushite? - are you alright?  
daijabou ja nai - I'm not alright

saa ike, ne? - let's go, then?  
hai, ikuzo... - yes, let's go.  
hi-neko - fire-cat

iie - no

Bara no Kibou - Rose of Hope

Please ignore the weirdness of the layout of the translations, I continue to despice that's why I moved to but I will continue to post things here because it's how I keep in touch with certain friends.


End file.
